Removable supplements, such as booklets, pamphlets, cards, and other types of inserts, are often inserted into magazines or periodicals in addition to the material printed on the pages of the magazine. These inserts provide bonus material and/or additional advertising, which can be physically removed and used separately from the magazine itself. Often such materials are concealed within the magazine to pique the reader's curiosity and entice the reader to purchase the magazine.
Various techniques have been used to secure and conceal inserts in periodicals or magazines. For example, some inserts are directly bound into the magazine. These inserts are often immediately exposed to the reader's view when the magazine is opened. Other types of inserts have been concealed within pockets that are formed separate from the magazine and then bound within the magazine. To bind an insert or a pocket holding an insert in the magazine requires additional material and additional steps during the binding process. Thus, existing techniques for securing inserts into a magazine can add considerably to the cost of the magazine.
When inserts are secured using the techniques discussed above, the reader must first open the magazine to the appropriate location to remove the insert from the magazine. Moreover, these inserts often cannot be removed without causing some damage to the magazine or the insert.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover and insert assembly that allows an insert to be substantially concealed within a cover of a magazine or periodical without interfering with the process of binding the pages of the magazine. There is also a need for a finished value-added product that provides easy access to the insert for the consumer with minimal damage to the magazine and the insert.